Anxiety
by Johanna-002
Summary: Joseph is sent into a panic attack the night of his first royal event after marrying Clarisse. Joseph struggled to catch his breath, "Can- Ca- breath!" Joseph felt his chest tighten beyond painful proportions, it felt as if a tight band was wrapping around his rib cage tightening each time he tried to catch his breath. One-shot! Please Read and Review! Complete!


**Title: **Anxiety

**Summary: **Joseph is sent into a panic attack the night of his first royal event after marrying Clarisse. Joseph struggled to catch his breath, "Can- Ca- breath!" Joseph felt his chest tighten beyond painful proportions, it felt as if a tight band was wrapping around his rib cage tightening each time he tried to catch his breath.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

_**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs**_

-01-

"Joseph, come on, get up, get ready. We have to be down stairs in the next hour."

Joseph could barely keep his eyes open as his wife nudged him over and over again trying to get him up. "Clarisse," He mumbled softly, "I'm not feeling too good."

Clarisse sighed, taking a seat next to him on the bed. "Joseph I know your nervous." She tried to soothe as she rubbed the muscles in his back.

Tonight was Joseph first royal dinner as her husband. They had been married all of four days and while some would consider the wedding reception his first _royal _affair- the duo didn't attend. They spent their wedding night in the peace and quiet of Clarisse's suite.

"Not… nervous…" Joseph argued sleepily.

Smiling, she leaned down to press a kiss to his chin. "Please get up." She begged. "We will leave as soon as we get the opportunity, but Amelia needs us; her coronation is Thursday my love. Please get up… please."

Joseph gave up the fight, and though he did feel awfully sick he pushed himself to get ready. Clarisse smiled as she watched him make his was into the in suite master bathroom.

**XXX**

"My, my, my- honey you are handsome!" Clarisse purred.

Joseph smiled through it did not quite reach his eyes. "You look beautiful."

Clarisse stood on her tip-toes, smiling as she pressed a soft but meaningful kiss against his lips.

The duo made their way out of their suite. Joseph was wearing a classic black tux while Clarisse was donned in a silver gown. Making their way down Joseph cried out softly when a deep pain shot through his back.

"Ah," He grumbled his hand flying to his lower back as the pain continued to build up.

Clarisse's eyes widened. "Honey,"

Joseph grumbled in pain, "I think it may just be a cramp." He felt some serious tension building near his spine, but he knew how much this night meant to his wife and her granddaughter. He didn't want to let anyone down.

Clarisse rubbed his back for a moment, but they soon managed to finish making their way from their private quarters to the dining hall.

With each step Joseph could feel the pressure rise and sudden body zaps in his spinal area. He kept the brave face as he and his wife were announced.

"Producing Her Maj-" Cain smiled at Clarisse's pointed glare and quickly amended himself, "Producing Mr. and Mrs. Joseph and Clarisse Torres!"

Joseph smiled sincerely at his wife. He pressed a kiss to her temple, pulling back just in time as they took a couple of steps before being thrust into the lime light of fellow politicians.

The couple took their seat at the head table and watched in awe as Amelia made her appearance with her mother and step father at her side- Trevor, her little brother, sleeping soundly in her suite.

"She looks beautiful," Joseph said with a smile. Amelia looked like a beautiful porcelain doll dressed in a rose pink gown, the yellow in its pattern bringing out the dark chocolate in her eyes and hair.

Clarisse nodded in agreement. Her brow furrowed deeply when she felt spasms and the stickiness in Joseph's hand as she held it clasped in hers upon his thigh.

**XXX**

The dinner began and the meals were brought out portion by portion.

"So how's married life Joseph?" Sebastian Motaz asked with laugh.

Joseph smiled, "Wonderful." His smile quickly fell when a wave of nausea washed over him.

Clarisse not having noticed chuckled as well, "I've quite enjoyed our four days in matrimony immensely my love."

Joseph merely nodded. He felt hot. He felt sticky. He wanted to throw up.

Conversation continued to be made. Most polite, most flip statements from the oh-not-so-nice men and women.

The words continued to ramble. To Joseph they became nothing but noise. He couldn't process them. It was as if everyone's words were jumbling together, nothing was making sense. There were too many mouths moving at once to focus on just one.

The noise was becoming too much for Joseph, before long it was just a constant ringing. He couldn't focus on anything. Everything was now a blur.

His head was spinning, spinning out of control. Why was he sitting at the table? Why wasn't he working on guard?

Nothing was making sense.

His eyes widened when he felt the pressure from Clarisse's hand squeezing his. Why was she holding his hand?

What in the world was going on?

Joseph felt his chest suddenly tighten, and his throat began to close in on him.

Clarisse looked over at her husband in panic as he began to cough hysterically- choking. Choking! He was choking!

As Joseph reached to cover his mouth he could feel nothing but numbness and tingling sensations on his hands and face.

"Honey," Clarisse asked in concern. All eyes were all on Joseph. She reached for the water and offered it to him. He shook his head no.

Joseph felt a pounding in his heart- like it is beating way too hard and at any moment it would burst from his chest.

He had a hard and heating pulsing and throbbing muscle sensation rip throughout his entire body. Joseph cried out in pain- his choking ceasing. Clarisse's eyes widened in horror as she watched the love of her life turn a mixture of blue and red.

Joseph was having a hard time breath. Everyone was paralyzed for all they could do was watch.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Clarisse screamed out in terror; The room suddenly going into over drive.

Joseph struggled to catch his breath, "Can- Ca- breath!" Joseph felt his chest tighten beyond painful proportions, it felt as if a tight band was wrapping around his rib cage tightening each time he tried to catch his breath.

Within seconds Shades rushed in to room, "Paramedics are down the street!"

A tear escaped down Clarisse's cheek. "Joseph, please don't leave me okay. The paramedics will be here in just a second. Hold on okay. Just hold on."

Joseph was able to catch his breath just a bit, but his chest was strung oh so tightly. He merely nodded and tried to focus on slow deep even breaths and little movement- even just the tiniest nudge sent his body into spazing with severe pain.

His body began to tremble, the shaking causing pain to surge through his body. Joseph suddenly felt chilly and Clarisse cried harder as he began to grow cold.

"Grandma," Mia whispered, her own eyes spilling with tears as she watched Joseph- the main male role model in her life shake violently on the floor.

Within seconds the paramedics rushed into the room.

"Ma'am, we need you to move." A female paramedic instructed, as she helped her Queen up.

Clarisse watched in horror as the two femal paramedics placed an oxygen mask over her husband, and grabbing scissors began to cut up his clothing.

"Find the vein!" One shouted.

"I've got it. IV!" The woman pressed the needle into joseph's arm while the other passed over the tape and began to slowly pump the fluid into his body. The color returned to Joseph's face almost immediately and his breath became less erratic.

A male paramedic entered the room with a stretch board. Together they placed Joe on the stretch board and carried him out of the room as one of the females continued to slowly-continue to send the IV liquid into Joseph's body while holding the breathing machine in her other hand.

Clarisse sobbed as she rushed towards the door after her husband.

"You're leaving?" One of the viscounts sneered, disapprovingly.

Clarisse turned hotly on her heels. "Excuse me? My husband is on his way to the hospital! Of course I am leaving."

"Four days and she's already slacking!"

Her eyes blazed with fury. "Oh to hell with you!" Clarisse exclaimed. Turning, she rushed out of the room and ran to catch up with the paramedics.

**XXX**

In the back of the ambulance tightly holding onto Joseph's hand, Clarisse smiled when her husband opened his eyes to look at her.

"S-Sorry." He moaned through the oxygen mask.

Clarisse leaned forward to press a kiss to his temple. "Sh, my darling, sh." She kissed his forehead. "I love you! Love you… love you."

The female paramedic continued to administer the fluid through Joseph's IV. "Hold on sir, we're on our way to the hospital. Okay? You are in great hands."

Pain still surged through Joseph's body, but now that his airways were no longer instructed he felt a tiny bit better.

"Joseph, stay awake for me." Clarisse said softly as her husband faded between conscious and unconsciousness."

The paramedic squeezed a little more fluid into him and his eyes fluttered open again- they moved around rapidly trying to figure out where he was.

"What happened tonight?" The paramedic asked.

"I- I don't know," Clarisse answered. "He told me earlier he wasn't feeling well and had started complaining of pain in his back. At dinner his hand was becoming very clammy. It all happened so fast. It looked as if he were becoming dizzy, and then became red faced and started choking and he was struggling to breath and then he started shaking... I didn't know what to do."

The paramedic jotted everything down. The Vehicle came to a stop and the doors opened immediately- doctors and nurses ready to bring Joseph into the hospital.

"He was clammy, had trouble breathing, and was complaining of pain." The Paramedic summarized to the hospital staff as they unloaded Joseph from the ambulance- pulling him in on the stretcher.

The doctor shouted to her nurses, "Take him in for a chest X- ray."

Clarisse followed behind the doctor and paramedics. She felt her heart shatter when her husband was wheeled away behind two big doors and out of her sight.

The doctor turned to face her. "Don't worry your majesty we will do everything we can for your husband." Clarisse could only nod as the doctor lead her to a waiting room not far from where Joseph was having X-rays.

**XXX**

After about an hour Clarisse was growing agitated by the lack of up-date she was receiving. Now she wasn't one to flaunt her title but this was ridiculous! Did these people not see that Joseph was _her _husband!

Clarisse marched over to the Nurse's station. "Excuse me," She said politely, her smile one of force, "But can you tell me anything on the status of my husband? I haven't heard anything in over an hour."

The nurse on duty smiled back at her. "I'll have the doctor be out with you in a moment's time." She smiled once more and began typing on her computer once more.

"Unbelievable," Clarisse growled as she walked back to the waiting area.

Shades had later arrived at the hospital with her, and while Mia had wanted to be there for her grandmother and Joe; Shades had insisted that she stay behind.

"Your Majesty, he'll be fine." Shades reassured as his monarch took a seat next to him.

Clarisse stared off into the distance. "I am not over-reacting. You would be in shambles if it were your spouse whom had nearly collapsed at dinner. "She threw her head back, her hands running over her face in a way to try and calm herself. "No one's telling me a thing!"

Shades sighed. He had learned early on to never argue with a woman. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps. "Your Majesty," He said softly, attracting her attention.

Clarisse looked over at him, and then to the woman in white making her way over towards them; she jumped from her chair, standing before the doctor.

"How is my husband?"

The doctor smile, "He is fine." Clarisse felt her heart soar at the news. "I am sorry your majesty about the wait. We did a few chest X-rays and they all came back clear, so nothing to worry about there. However, he was in a lot of pain- Pain Zaps- We had to give him some pain medication."

"Do you have a diagnosis?"

"Your husband had a panic attack." The doctor crossed her arms over her chest. "Has he been stressed lately?"

Clarisse nodded, turning slightly away from the doctor. "_It's my fault he's sick" _Clarisse thought as she recalled the fight they'd been in just before their wedding.

The doctor didn't notice the Queen's sudden mood change. "Well that may have been the cause. His body was just worn out and tired." She smiled and touched Clarisse's arm lightly. "He will be fine. If you'd like to see him he's on the next floor up, rom 210."

**XXX**

Shades stood outside of Joseph's room, closing the door softly behind Her Majesty.

Clarisse felt her stomach tighten as she took a seat in the hard-plastic-uncomfortable chair next to Joseph's bed.

As she reached for his hand, he stirred- his eyes opening. Clarisse smiled at him, "Hi sweetheart,"

Joseph smiled groggily at her. "Hi,"

"How are you feeling?"

"I still have a pit of pain in my back, but I'll live." He squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry about-"

"Shh," She soothed, essentially cutting him off. "I'm sorry for putting you off when you told me- but I'm quite glad you went to the dinner any ways… I think about what if you had, had the panic attack while alone in our suite and I down stairs – it may have been too late…."

She stood up, and leaned over him to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you're okay, my love."

Joseph looked at her sleepily. "When can I go home with you?"

"I don't know… but I'll ask." She kissed his lips softly.

Just as Clarisse pulled away the doctor walked in. "How are you feeling sir?"

"I'll live." Joseph answered tiredly.

The doctor smiled, "That I'm sure of. You can't leave your wife a widow after four days can you?" Clarisse smiled at the doctor. "I just wanted to say that I have here a prescription for some pain meds and some anxiety pills should you feel like you need them."

"No pain pills," Joseph said. He didn't want to risk becoming addicted.

The doctor nodded. "Take them when needed- take half of one. If you don't need them then throw them away."

"When can he go home?" Clarisse asked holding his hand.

"Joseph do you feel up to leaving to-" She trailed off when they noticed he was asleep.

The doctor said sincerely, "Why don't we discharge him in the morning? We'll let him sleep off the pain medication from earlier."

Nodding in understanding, Clarisse said, "Could I stay with him?"

"For an hour or two longer, but Your Majesty I would suggest you go back to the palace and try and get some sleep yourself. You may pick him up at eight am."

**XXX**

Joseph awoke a little later that night. He was more coherent to his surroundings and not nearly as tired as he had been- but still very, very exhausted.

He frowned when he saw Clarisse asleep in the chair beside him. She didn't look at all comfortable.

"Clarisse,"

The beautiful blonde stirred, her eyes fluttering open. She smiled as her blue eyes made contact with his. "You're awake. How long have you been watching me?"

"Just a moment," Joseph said softly as she reached for his hand, "Go home my darling, get some rest."

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'm not much company at the moment, my love. You aren't abandoning me. Go home. Get some rest."

Clarisse sighed; she stood and lean over to kiss him softly and soundly on the lips. "I just don't want to sleep without you. We're supposed to be crazy honeymooners ravishing one another until the early hours."

Joseph chuckled softly, growling in her ear from the erotic picture she was painting. "I'll make it up to you."

Clarisse smiled, kissing him once more. "I love you. I'll be here to pick you up in the morning."

"I love you too,"

Joseph was quickly falling to sleep once more and as she opened the door she couldn't help but watch him a moment longer. "Oh how I do love you so, my darling," She whispered.

-The End-

**Author's Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think: Good, Bad or Constructive.


End file.
